warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Efeuwolke/Zeugs
thumb|Äh.... Hihi^^thumb|Mein süßer Efeustreif*-* Über mich Ich bin Efeuwolke, eine ganz normale Katze in einer ganz normalen Welt^^ Nee, Scherz! Ich bin natürlich keine Katze, wie auch! Ich bin schon seit längerer Zeit hier angemeldet (siehe oben). Das Wiki ist einfach genial, und die User total nett! Ich habe auch schon einige Geschichten hier, das Schreiben macht mir total viel Spaß, sowie das Lesen auch! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!! DEUTSCHLAND HAT GEWONNEN ICH FASSE ES NICHT!!!!!! Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht sagen, sprachlos °O° ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Im RL bin ich ein Mädchen mit guten Noten in der Schule, ohne als Streberin zu gelten. Ich bin verrückt nach Warrior Cats, und habe gerade Graustreifs Rückkehr gelesen. Der Manga ist echt gut, und ich empfehle ihm jeden. Ich habe den Drei in Eins- Band (und ich muss sagen ich habe ihn auf einer einstündigen Autofahrt durchgelesen^^ Er ist mit den ganzen Bildern also auch sehr mager vom Lesestoff her). Ich habe seit kurzem einen Freund<333333 ,und erwarte sehnsüchtig das Ende der Ferien. Nein, ich bin nicht verrückt, ich will eigentlich nur mein Handy endlich bekommen -.- Egal! Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß in diesem tollen Wiki und viele Freunde!!! Meine Bücher *''Vereinigung der Clans''- mit Flocke (Wir schreiben abwechselnd Kapitel, dauert manchmal etwas, weil ich immer was zu tun habe^^) *''Zulu's Story''- eigene Story (Neueste Geschichte, werde jetzt mal die Charas erstellen und dann schreiben) *''Die Retterin''- eigene Story (Ähh...Steht auf der Leitung *räusper* Aber ich habe mir vorgenommen mal weiterzuschreiben!) *''Just one Moment''- eigene Story (Muss mal anfangen Charas zu erstellen... *wird rot*) *''Shortstorys(by Efeu)''- eigene Story''s'' (Jaa....im Moment mal eine...) *''Feuersterns Erleuchtung''- eigene Story (Ich weiß nicht ob ich es löschen soll.....i-wie dumm...) Meine Freunde Flockensturm: Ohne sie wäre ich noch immer "Ein Wikia-Nutzer" Danke Flocki <3 Lovely Shadow: Hat mir ebenfalls beim anmelden geholfen; Meine Shadow *-* Broken Light: Durch Flocke und Shadow kennengelernt; Super Geschichten :D Aschenwolke: Man müsste ihr Tagebuch einfach kennen^^ Moosherz: Schrieb dauernd Kommentare bei Flockes und meiner Story, da habe ich sie mal einfach angeschrieben^^ Wasserfell23: Durch Flocke kennengelernt; der einzige Bub hier im Wiki den ich kenne^^ Bis auf dich, Star :D Löwenflamme: Hat mir einfach zum neuen Jahr gratuliert und ist jetzt eine tolle Freundin<3 Grinsekätzchen: Ich habe mir einfach ihre Story durchgelesen und kam dadurch zu ihr; Mach weiter so, Smiley ;D Wispher x3: Ich habe seine Bilder gelobt und jetzt- Friends! Du malst sooooooooooooooo schön Star *-* Efeupfote: Total nette, sympathische Kätzin *-* Viel Spaß noch im Wiki, junge Efeupfote^^ Flowing Honey: Hat mir einen Tipp wegen dem Profil gegeben! Sooo nett *-* Dämmerwolke: Hab sie angeschrieben und mal Hi!! gesagt weil auf ihrer Diskseite keine Nachrichten war'n! Viel Glück dir!!! Ich habe es in der Reihenfolge geschrieben, in der ich sie kennengelernt habe. Hab euch ALLE gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz doll lieb<333333333333333333333333333333333 thumb|Und hier ist Cookie^^ Spitznamen Efeuwolke- Gerne^^ Auch wenn es kein Spitzname ist XDDD Efeu- So werd ich fast von allen genannt also, sicherlich ;) Wolke- So hat mich zwar noch keiner genannt aber es würde mir nix ausmachen :D Ivy- So habe ich es am liebsten^^ Cloud- So hat mich auch noch keiner genannt! Aber wenn ihr wollt gerne :* Efeuli- *wüüürg, kotz* Das ist nicht so mein Geschmack "-_- Wölkchen- *räusper* Nein danke! *räusper* - von Anderen für mich :* Efeu- Von Lovely Shadow(manchmal aber auch Wolki*-*) , Aschenwolke, Broken Light, Lichtschein, Wasserfell23, Dämmerwolke Ivy- Von Whisper x3, Löwenflamme(Oder auch Ivychen^^), Flowing Honey Efeuchen- NUR von meiner Flocke *-* Freunde, von denen ich nicht weiß was ihr Spitzname für mich ist XD: Moosherz, Grinsekätzchen Wenn du einer meiner Freunde bist, aber nicht auf der Liste stehst, dann sag es mir einfach! Ivy - von mir für Andere :D Flockensturm-Flocke, Flocki, Flöckchen (große Auswahl^^) Lovely Shadow-Shadow Aschenwolke-Wolke Broken Light-Broke Lichtschein-Light Wasserfell23-Water Whisper x3-Star Löwenflamme-Blaze Grinsekätzchen-Smiley Moosherz-eventuell Heart Talaa x33-Moonshine Flowing Honey- Flower Dämmerwolke- Dusk <3-Sachen Hier sind meine Lieblingsachen(wie man schon lesen konnte^^) in Listen: -Warrior Cats Katzen: 1. Sandsturm-Die coolste Katze ever!!! I Love You Sandstorm <3333333333 2. Moosjunges-Wieso nur, SternenClan, wieso? :´( 3. Distelblatt-Sie ist so...doof;D Ich freundlichen Sinne natürlich^^ 4. Blaustern-Auch als sie Gaga war, war sie die beste Anführerin des DonnerClans! 5. Silberfluss& Federschweif-Buhuuuuuu...Nicht auch noch ihr :´( -Essen^^ 1. Mozzarella mit Tomaten und Basilikum-LECKER!!! 2. Fleisch/Schoko Fondue- OMG! Das muss man einfach mal gegessen haben^^ 3. SCHOKOLADE- Egal welche Sorten, ich esse ALLE!!! 4. Magnum Gold- Das beste Eis ever <3333333 5. Chicken Nuggets- Mampf, mampf... -Bücher 1. WARRIOR CATS- Was sonst^^ 2. Black Beauty- Das mit der Autorin ist so...traurig ;( 3. Witzebücher- xD 4. No Jungs- Yeah Hexenpower! 5. Lola- Ihre kleine Tante ist sooooo witzig :P -Filme 1. Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht- Ohnezahn ist so putzig <3 2. Die Tribute von Panem- Juhu, Cato wird Gaga xD 3. Mamma Mia!- Da kriegt man garantiert nen Ohrwurm! 4. Madagaskar 3- Gia:"Amerikanisches Trapez ist lustig!" Boing, gegen Stange geknallt. Ich hatte voll den Lachflash xD 5. Alvin ans the Chipmungs- Alle Teile sind voll geil!!! Das muss man gesehen haben! - Musik(jaa...musste eine Top-Ten Liste machen^^) 1. Only Teardrops- von Emelie De Forest 2. Last Friday Night- von Katy Perry 3. Wide Awake- von Katy Perry(ich bin ein Katy-Fan^^) 4. Timber- von Ke$ha und Pitbull 5. Eye of the Tiger- von Surviver 6. Wie Can't Stop- von Miley Cyrus 7. Counting Stars- von OneRepublic 8. Set Fire to the Rain- von Adele 9. What the Fox say- von Ylvis 10. Whatever- von Cro Bilder von Freunden :* Happy new Year!.png|Von der lieben Wolkee<33 Tupfenröte (BlutClan-Katze)+Für Efeuchen.png|Von Blaze *-* Bild für Ivy.png|Von meiner Smiley :bb Auge.jpg|Von der Userin Funkenmeer ^.^ Meine Siggi Hier ist sie*Trommelwirbel*: [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] Vielen lieben Dank an Daisy für diese wunderschöne Siggi<3 Und hier ist meine neue Siggi, ebenfalls von Daisy! [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.'']] 08:43, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Danke Isy *-*